


a fic in which gordon and benrey try (badly) flirting

by nikola_tesla_slowburn



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, sometimes flirting is disguised as gossiping abt ur homies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikola_tesla_slowburn/pseuds/nikola_tesla_slowburn
Summary: Maybe Tommy was onto something, Gordon thought, shifting to his other side so he could more comfortably curl up into himself. However, instead of being greeted with the sight of a dirty metal wall, he saw Benrey. More specifically, Benrey laying a few inches away from Gordon’s face with his eyes trained on Gordon.(rated T for language)
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Kudos: 99





	a fic in which gordon and benrey try (badly) flirting

**Author's Note:**

> ssso how about these science guys huh? this is probably a little ooc bc benrey is so Fucking Hard to write for but I just rlly wanted to write some soft frenrey :")

It was nighttime. At least, it was the team’s designated sleeping time, given they had very little access to the outside world, the members had to mainly go off of their own internal clocks to determine when it was time to rest or eat and when it was time to continue their attempted escape. That being said, Gordon was currently laying on the cold floor of a dingy, unmarked room he had deemed safe for rest, very much not asleep, and very much miserable. Whether it was the environment he was in, or the anxiety, or the adrenaline rush he still felt from when they had been ambushed by peeper pups earlier, he wasn’t sure.  
Gordon sighed and rolled over on his side, looking over at the silhouettes of Bubby and Coomer, curled up together and sleeping peacefully, and Tommy behind them, curled into the fetal position but also fast asleep. Maybe Tommy was onto something, Gordon thought, shifting to his other side so he could more comfortably curl up into himself. However, instead of being greeted with the sight of a dirty metal wall, he saw Benrey. More specifically, Benrey laying a few inches away from Gordon’s face with his eyes trained on Gordon.

“What the-” Gordon began to shout, then remembering the sleeping group he quieted his voice. 

“What the fuck man? You can’t just do that kind of shit! I have crazy bad anxiety and you’re doing nothing to help that!”

Benrey blinked.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to. Uhhh, sorry bro.” He paused and his eyes quickly darted away. “You look like shit.”

This only worsened Gordon’s mood. “Thanks man. I had really hoped the past week of constant stress and no sleep would have that effect on me. Nice to see someone’s noticed, you kn- wait did you apologize?”

Benrey didn’t reply, he instead shifted to sit up cross legged, still focused on the floor slightly in front of Gordon. Not liking this sudden shift in positions, Gordon followed and sat across from him. The two sat in silence for a minute. 

Gordon sat quietly, scanning the room again. A small smile tugged at his lips at the sight of Bubby and Coomer.

“They’re kind of cute together, you know, when they’re not actively committing numerous crimes at once.” He said, nodding towards the couple. Benrey hummed in agreement, chuckling softly.

“I think they’re planning on getting married once we get out of here.”

“No way! That’s awesome.” The significance of what Benrey had just mentioned so casually set in. “Wait how do you know that?”

Benrey just shrugged and absentmindedly blew a few blue Sweet Voice orbs. 

“Dunno, heard them talking about it the other day, and uh, Bubby’s mentioned it to me a few hundred times. He seems really excited. Old dork.”

“I mean yeah, they guy’s getting married.” Gordon chuckled. “God, that’s bound to be one hell of a weird wedding. I really hope I’m invited.”

“I think they’re uhh, planning on boxing each other instead of doing that first dance thing.” Benrey said, laughing slightly at the mental image.

“Oh I’d pay to see that fight of the century. It’s their own perfect brand of weird and cute.” Gordon held back the urge to burst out laughing at the thought of the two duking it out with the wedding march playing in the background.

Benrey was silent, which was odd. Gordon assumed he would’ve used this opportunity to taunt him for not knowing how to dance. He turned to face him and quickly felt his face flush red when he realized Benrey was staring at him again.

“Uh-” Gordon began.

“Yeah. Right. The perfect blend of weird and cute, you would think that dummy Freeman, can’t even uhh, can’t even be nice to your friends on their wedding day. What an asshole.”

Benrey quickly stood up and coughed, only to have a small stream of red and pink orbs escape his mouth. He batted frantically at them and once they had dissipated Benrey turned on his heel and sprinted off, disappearing into the dark corridor.

Gordon sat alone again, his face a little hotter than he would care to admit.

That was weird, he thought, training his eyes intently on his boots.

The perfect blend of weird and cute, now that he thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> red to pink means you're cuter than you think!
> 
> anyways thank u for reading!! my tumblr is @11horsesindrag if ur interested :]


End file.
